fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Graham
Summary Graham, the god of Light, Order and Creation, is a god in Tales of the Red Wings. Alongside his sister, Vale, Graham came into existence eons ago, and with her created the natural laws of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 5-B '''to '''3-A, up to High 1-C, possibly 1-B with Longinus | High 1-C, possibly 1-B, up to High 1-A with Longinus and Law of Order Name: Graham Origin: '''Tales of the Red Wings '''Gender: Genderless, Appears as Male Age: Quite literally as old as time Classification: God of Light, Creation, and Order Powers and Abilities: Acausality (Types 2 and 5; Exists outside of the laws of time and causality), Regeneration (High-Godly; as living concepts, gods can regenerate their entire essence, which includes Body, Mind, Soul, Magic, and Law), Abstract Existence (Type 2, Gods are described as living ideas, Graham in particular also being the embodiment of Order), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, and 9 for avatars), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Order Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Holy Magic naturally possesses this), Fire Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Erased Joseph's parents with holy fire), Regeneration Negation (Holy Magic can negate regenerative abilities), Homing Attack (Longinus always strikes its foe), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Resistance to Magic, Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Regularly battles Vale, who has these abilities), Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Absolute Zero, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Transmutation (Capable of traversing through the Void without issue), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura, and as a god, Graham's soul is among the strongest in existence) | Same as before, plus Large Size (Type 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality (Type 2), Avatar Creation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Non-Corporeal, Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Body Puppetry (Lacks a soul or body, as his/her divine form is purely an abstraction). With Longinus and Law of Order, can interact with those with Dimensionless Existence (Type 3) and Immortality (Type 10) Attack Potency: Varies from Planet Level (Comparable to Gaia's Avatar, which is quite literally the planet of Algo. Defeated Ares and Erebus on his own) to Universe Level (His first avatar's wings alone were large enough to form every star in the sky), up to Complex Multiverse Level, possibly Hyperverse Level '''with Longinus (A single throw of Longinus destroyed Erebus' body and law, crippling him for thousands of years) | '''Complex Multiverse Level, possibly Hyperverse Level (Stands as the most powerful of all the gods, equal to Vale and excepting only Etro. Reigns over the multiverse which contains Various layers: The 4D Physical plane, the Life Plane, the Astral Plane, the Magical Plane, the Mental Plane, the Spiritual Plane, the Law Plane, and the Godly Realms. Each plane is higher than the last, but it is unknown whether or not each godly realm is its own layer), up to High Outerverse via Law of Order (Was able to restrain YHWH long enough to force him off of the throne) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Said to have crossed the universe and formed every star in the sky with his wings) | Omnipresent (Is the law of Order, existing across all things, including all dimensions) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Supports the weight of his wings, which formed the stars long before Providence created the suns) | Complex Multiversal Durability: Varies from Planet Level to Universe Level depending on the strength of his avatar | Complex Multiverse Level, possibly Hyperverse Level (Took hits from Vale, an equally strong god to himself) Stamina: Infinite '(Has existed and fought for thousands of years without tiring, even before time itself) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Watches over all creation, able to take in all of it with ease. Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: '''Longinus Spear '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogant and rather short-tempered. '''Key: Avatars | True Form Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Astiria Category:Gods Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users